


Milk Carton

by UnknownArtist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers being a team, Hurt Peter Parker, Impaling, Irondad, Mentions of kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Peter is just a kidand Tony is never gonna forget it, spiderson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownArtist/pseuds/UnknownArtist
Summary: Тони видит новости про детей по телевизору, в газетах, слышит на радио, и ему кажется, что это Питер. А потом это действительно Питер.





	Milk Carton

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milk Carton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280063) by [Scarlet_Ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons). 



> Это перевод.
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280063/chapters/38072417
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7452038
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Дата публикации оригинала: 13.10.2018
> 
> Дата публикации перевода (на Фикбуке): 16.10.2018
> 
> Дата публикации перевода (на АО3): 19.04.19
> 
> Количество слов в оригинале: 2971
> 
> Количество слов в переводе: 2530
> 
> Количество глав: 1
> 
> Заметки автора оригинала:
> 
> Я хотел написать про папу Тони и Питера сыночка так давно *бегающие глаза*. Это первый раз, когда я пишу по ним – дайте знать, понравилось ли вам!
> 
> Тэги автора:
> 
> Irondad  
> spiderson  
> Hurt Peter Parker  
> Avengers being a team  
> Peter is just a kid and Tony is never gonna forget it  
> Panic Attacks  
> Mentions of kidnapping  
> Impaling
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:
> 
> Я очень надеюсь, что вам понравится перевод сего чудного произведения!  
> Если вы заметили ошибку - ПБ всегда открыта!  
> Пожалуйста, не копируйте работу!
> 
> Мною было получен разрешение от автора оригинала.

Первый раз, когда это происходит, Тони пьет уже третью чашку кофе за утро, и все равно чувствует, что еще не проснулся. Он просто лежит на диване, почти не слушая, что говорят по телевизору, а вокруг него бродят несколько мстителей разной степени бодрствования. Наташа вяло сидела на любимом кресле, Стив сжимал кружку с каким-то новым чаем, а Брюс с гримасой разочарования запустил руку в волосы, в растерянности смотря на тетрадку с уравнениями.

\- Позже, - думает Тони, смотря на солнечные лучи, проникающие через окна, - я разберусь с тем, что он сделал не так.

По утрам здесь обычно тихо, очень тихо, когда пацан не ошивается вокруг. Присутствие Питера и его болтовня с лихвой заполняли образовывающуюся тишину. Но. Тони вполне уверен, что мстители не возражают, по крайней мере не тогда, когда большинство из них те еще сволочи.

У Тони рот полон кофе, когда он видит знакомый взгляд в новостях по телевизору.

« …пятнадцати лет был похищен прямо перед воротами своей старшей школы, свидетели утверждают, что видели его садящимся в машину…»

Тони чуть не захлебнулся своим же кофе и вскочил на ноги, потому что это Питер. На экране, с этой его Я-такой-крутой прической, с заражающе яркой улыбкой, в этой кофте с Железным Человеком, которую Тони настаивал, чтобы Питер выбросил. Боже, да она уже изношена до дырок. Тони правда должен был купить Питеру новую. 

\- Похищен, - думает Тони, удивляясь, так ли это – быть родителем. – Почему? Почему Питер? Неужели они узнали – Ох, черт, они знают, что он Человек Паук. Они будут пытать его. Блять, черт, а что с Мэй? Давай, Тони, двигайся!-

Рука, появившаяся на его плече, заставляет его машинально повернуть голову, и он видит обеспокоенного Брюса. Его брови сошлись вместе на переносице, когда тот смотрел на Тони, и Тони удивился, когда это Брюс перешел на его сторону. Оглянувшись, Тони замечает, что и Наташа смотрит на него, не столько обеспокоенно, но вся она несколько сместилась ( что можно прировнять к я готова надрать всем задницу, даже если я только двинулась), а брови Стива, кажется, совсем уползли на лоб. 

\- Почему они смотрят на меня, когда - ?

\- Тони, - говорит Брюс так же обеспокоенно, как и выглядит, - ты в порядке? 

\- Это, - голос Тони сорвался, потому что он что, издевается? Он что, не видел новости? Почему он вообще это спрашивает? Они же должны уже бежать и спасать пацана. Тони диким взглядом снова посмотрел на телевизор, но…

Но человек в новостях не был и близко Питером. Этого мальчика зовут Эштон, и он даже не выглядит как Питер, с этими блондинистыми волосами и мрачной улыбкой. Тони потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы его сердце прекратило биться как бешеное, но даже тогда его ноги все еще тряслись, даже когда он снова сел на диван. Брюс же все еще смотрел на него недоуменно.

Тони вздохнул. Он помассировал переносицу и рассмеялся. Смех прозвучал немного резче, чем Тони хотел бы.

\- Боже, Брюс, я в порядке. Кофе оказался слишком горячим.

Тони сходил на кухню за полотенцем, решительно убрал пролитый кофе, избегая смотреть кому-либо из команды в глаза. Затылком Тони буквально чувствовал, как все переглядываются, но он не мог их винить, потому что он единственный, кто среагировал излишне бурно. Блять, он же даже не отец Питеру. Питер чертовски умен, чтобы сделать что-то подобное…просто забрался в чью-то тачку. Уж Тони то должен знать.

Он даже, блять, не представляет.

__

 

Тони в полном порядке. Пока это не происходит снова.

В этот раз Тони полностью погружен в новые технологии, и не слушает то, что говорит ему Брюс, но он его вообще когда-нибудь слушал? Ему вполне комфортно – не то чтобы Тони когда-нибудь в этом признается. Это просто посторонний шум, правда, и Тони лучше работается, если есть какой-то шум.

\- … и профессор, которому они посмертно приписали – это был мой проффесор! 

Брюс был так рад, неважно чему (снова: даже не слушал), и подсунул Тони под нос газету, чтобы и он взглянул. Тони поднял голову и посмотрел на фото, но его взгляд быстро соскользнул вниз, где обычно печатают фотографии пропавших детей.

Вот же ж блять.

Тони не вынес ничего из прошлого ебанного раза. В прошлый раз он не воспринял все всерьез, и теперь Питер и вправду похищен. Тони понятия не имеет, как он пропустил это раньше, он не следил за Питером достаточно пристально. Вот оно. Он должен был больше связываться с Карен , он должен был звонить Питеру каждое чертово утро и вечер. В чем смысл требовать все доклады, если он даже не присматривает за Питером?! Как он мог так долго это делать?!

Как через слой ваты, Тони услышал голос Пятницы:

\- Босс, ваше сердцебиение слишком высокое. У вас симптомы панической атаки. Рекомендую глубоко дышать.   
Брюс поддержал его за плечи.

\- Тони, дыши, - его голос доносится до Тони словно из под воды. – Давай же, Тони. Повторяй за мной. Вдох –выдох.  
Частично Тони понимал, что показывал уязвимость, но это же Брюс, а другие 80 процентов его мозга были заняты мыслью где Питер – 

\- Я дышу, - выдавил он. Он же Железный, мать вашу, Человек, так что он сейчас просто подтянет свои штаны и соберет чертовы бумаги с пола, как только его легкие снова смогут дышать. – Мне надо-

Черт. Черт, нет. Нет, нет, нет. Этого не могло произойти. Не снова. Он никак не мог перепутать ребенка из газеты – темноглазую девочку с угрюмым взглядом - с его пацаном. Никак же не мог. Но. Вот он, держащий газету трясущимися руками, и Питер в безопасности. Где бы он ни был, он не ребенок из газеты. Он… в порядке. Тони положил газету, вдруг осознав, что Брюс анализирует его. Он мог практически слышать это, даже если Брюс не открыл рта.

\- Ничего не хочу слышать, - Тони показал рукой, чтобы Брюс заткнулся, и отложил газету подальше. – Захлопнись.

Брюс, к сожалению, не выглядел удивленным. Что замечательно, ведь значит, что он просто воспринял это как Очень Серьезную Ситуацию, и что Тони сейчас просто в очередной раз выслушает о том, как ему надо оберегать себя, больше спать, есть больше, чем пол порции в день, пить меньше кофе и бла бла бла.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не Питер, да? – спросил Брюс.

\- Что? – Иисусе, его голос звучит так хреново скрежещуще. Тони сразу исправился. - Издеваешься надо мной? Я знаю, что это не Питер. Пацан, должно быть, - Тони почесал шею, - кто знает, он наверняка дома, заснул над книжкой или типа того.

\- Или патрулирует, забыв про постель, - додумал Тони.

\- Тони, - начинает Брюс и это звучит как начало нудной лекции, где Брюс будет рассказывать о том, что психологически Тони проецирует других детей на своего ребенка, но Тони правда не хочет слушать про это, так что он просто отошел. И да, это может и выглядит так, как будто он просто закрыл уши ладонями и «это только выглядит так, как будто я ухожу», но Тони правда не хочет слышать все это. Никто никогда не говорил, что он хорош в этом, и ему не нужно устное подтверждение тому, что он проебался, потому что он не знает что такое родительство. 

И снова, мозг, Питер технически не его ребенок, так почему он вообще должен волноваться.

__

Таак. Тони вдруг понял, что ему нужно немного проапгрейдить костюм Паучка, так что он должен забрать Питера из школы, незаметно. По итогу он припарковался в глубине парковки для посетителей в, на удивление, неяркой машине, но все всё равно рассматривали его… Ну, его.

\- Почему ты не выбрал одну из своих дорогих машин? 

Ох да. Нат тоже здесь, в очень скромной черной блузке. По каким-то причинам, она захотела забрать Питера из школы вместе с Тони, и Тони не смог сказать нет самой опасной женщине на планете. Он никогда не видел, чтобы она сильно много говорила с Питером, не больше остальных мстителей, но если бы Тони предполагал, то Наташа просто впечатлена пацаном. Может быть, это какая-то паучья солидарность.

\- Питер начинает смущаться, когда я подъезжаю в шикарных тачках, - Тони пожал плечами, смотря в окно на школу Питера.

\- И к слову, почему ты решила поехать со мной сегодня? Ты наконец-то признаешь, что ревнуешь, так как у нас появился еще один паук?   
Тони шутит, но Наташа смотрит на него так, как будто она в сотой доли секунды от того, чтобы взять монетку из бардачка Тони и метнуть ее в него. 

\- Ладно, хорошо, - пробормотал Тони и включил радио, чтобы убить несколько минут, потому что он не хочет сидеть в тишине с кем-то, кто действительно может его убить.

Тони меняет каналы на радио, чтоб найти музыку получше, когда полицейский отчет громко врезался посередине песни:

\- Новые сведения про инцидент, о котором мы докладывали во время перерыва: молодой человек был вытащен из под обломков с тяжелыми травмами. Полиция на месте аварии доложила, что молодого человека идентифицировали как Питера Паркера – 

\- Только не снова, - все, о чем успел подумать Тони в отчаянии, когда он снова как будто оказался под водой. Он не смог, он не смог защитить Питера от всего. Тони чувствовал, как его пальцы трясутся, что легкие как будто царапает изнутри и, когда он пытается вдохнуть. Он должен попасть туда, вот дерьмо, что если им потребуется кто-то, чтобы распознать – Так, нет, они сказали травмирован, не мертв. Не мертв. Тони может выдержать это, он может выдержать тяжелые травмы, даже если Питеру нужна любящая забота – не от Тони, он не из тех, кто может такую дать, очевидно – но ничего страшного, потому что Питеру нравятся плюшевые игрушки животных мстителей. Не плюшевые игрушки мстителей, а, типа, их животные версии. У Питера есть плюшевая собачка Железного Человека и он любит ее до смерти. Пока он выздоравливает, Тони принес бы ему еще несколько подобных, может, тогда он не будет чувствовать себя сильно одиноким –

\- Тони, - голос Наташи прорезался сквозь пелену паники, и ее голос звучал так, как будто она зовет его не в первый раз. Тони просто уставился на нее, и она ничего не говоря указала на окно. – Питер.

Тони резко оглянулся, и убедился что это и вправду пацан. Он общался с парнишкой, его другом Недом, и с девушкой, о которой, Тони записал в мысленный блокнот, нужно будет спросить. Облегчение раскатывается по всему телу, и он снова тот человек, который определенно не паникует. Питер в нескольких шагах от машины, когда Наташа тихо говорит:

\- Мальчик из того происшествия. Его имя Питер Бэйкер.

\- Кого это волнует, - думает Тони, наблюдая как Питер громко и буйно садится в машину -

\- Мистер Старк, вы не поверите, какое прозрение было у меня сего – ооооогоооо мисс Черная Вдова, омойбог – 

\- и это ужасно, потому что бедный Питер Бэйкер где-то там сейчас с тяжелыми травмами и кто-то беспокоится о нем, но это точно не Тони, потому что он постоянно, блять, заботится о своем Питере. Но он уже и так заботится о Питере сверх меры, и это начинает поглощать его.

Тони чувствует на себе взгляд Наташи весь путь с парковки. Он все еще чувствует ее взгляд, даже когда она улыбается Питеру, на что тот издает испуганно-благоговейный звук.

Тони думает, что так ад и выглядит.

__

 

\- Тони, во всем мире, вселенной или галактике нет причин, почему бы кофе был лучше чая, - сказал Стив, излучая неодобрение. – Я понимаю, если тебе нравится кофеин – даже я пью кофе, чтобы проснуться и насладиться днем – но ты не можешь действительно –

\- Где-то там есть другая версия тебя, которая говорит, что зеленый чай - это самая отвратительная вещь на планете, Капитан Сосулька, - Тони ухмыляется, наблюдая, как Стив нахмурился при упоминании, что где-то в другой вселенной он может ненавидеть свой драгоценный чай. Сэм фыркает с кресла, на котором уселся (ха-ха), а Брюс просто потряс рукой. Наташа же на них вообще не смотрела, предпочтя им телефон, как будто она и не заинтересована в их небольшой дискуссии.

\- Вообще, я согласен со Стивом, - говорит Брюс, поправляя карандаш за ухом. – Кофе помогает мне проснуться утром, но нет ничего лучше чашечки заваренной ромашки – 

Тони притворился, будто закашлялся.

\- Держи свою травяную воду подальше от меня.

Брюс выглядит так, как будто его смертельно оскорбили.

\- Ромашка – это цветок -!

\- Тони, - позвала Наташа, и тон ее голоса заставил всех замолчать. – Тони, это Питер.

Ухмылка застыла на лице Тони. 

\- Что?

Нет. Нет, не тогда, когда он только начал справляться с типа-родительскими ужасами, не тогда, когда он только начал отличать Питера от других детей – 

Наташа подошла к Тони, пока мстители нервно переговаривались, и показала ему экран телефона. Тони не уверен, на что смотреть в первую очередь, но картинка размыта и какая-то девочка с высоким, нервным голосом пыталась взять телефон нормально, чтобы видео не тряслось. 

На видео стало можно различить хоть что-то, когда Тони понял, что вцепился в телефон, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит – 

\- Человек Паук только что вбежал туда… - камера трясется, и Тони думает: - Мне нужно создать телефоны с автоматическим выравниванием картинки, чтобы мне не приходилось иметь дел с этими виляниями, Иисусе-, - …Я понятия не имею, что происходит, здание просто сложилось, боже мой, оно снова осыпается, ЧЕЛОВЕКА ПАУКА ПРОТКНУЛО ЧЕМ-ТО!

Голос девочки сорвался на визг в конце предложения, и Тони подскочил и начал двигаться быстрее, чем осознал это. Вокруг него замерла большая часть мстителей, дожидаясь его слова, даже Стив, который обычно говорит «Мстители, вперед» этим его командным голосом – 

Тони ожидал панической атаки.

Теперь, когда Питер действительно в опасности, держит где-то там здание и, вероятно (наверняка), у него проткнуто что-то, все чувства Тони твердят шевелиться и спасти его тупого (героического, эгоистичного, чудесного) ребенка от любого безрассудства. Его разум чист. Он знает, что делать.

\- Давайте спасем Питера.

Его голос не дрожит.

__

\- У меня куча проблем, да, мистер Старк? – сопит Питер сгорбившись. Тони не паникует. 

Вес здания на плечах этого ребенка – ребенка – как будто нормальный человек держит машину. Тони хочет разозлиться, он хочет накричать на Питера из-за того, что тот попал под угрозу, из-за того что тот кидается на арматуру, но тихий голос в голове говорит он бы не стал таким, если бы ты не позволил ему стать таким. Питеру не нужно становиться таким.

\- Попробуй угадать, Паучок, - говорит Тони, но его язык совсем не хочет шевелиться, черт. 

Наташа вывела всех людей из под обрушившейся крыши, которую держит Питер, и Тони машет ему рукой, чтобы тот шел к нему. Костюм Питера порван везде, где только можно.

\- Я разберусь с этим, как только пацан будет в безопасности, - думает Тони.

Питер быстро выкатывается из под рушащегося здания, и бежит к Тони, точно испуганный паук по стене. У Тони сердце в пятки ушло, да, кажется, там и осталось, перед глазами пронеслись все кошмары с участием Питера, где он – 

Это не один из тех моментов. Питер падает прямо на руки Тони, и вся команда собирается вокруг них. 

\- Я же сделал все хорошо? – в голосе Питера проскальзывают нотки боли, которые Тони пожелал бы никогда больше не слышать, и он переглянулся с Наташей. Она не улыбалась, но ее глаза излучают нежность, думается Тони. Питеру все еще нужна помощь, им нужно… Они действительно должны взглянуть на это. Питер будет в порядке.

\- Ты проделал замечательную работу, Человек Паук.

По-доброму говорит Стив, и Питер смотрит прямо на Тони и улыбается, не подозревая, через сколько горя приходилось проходить Тони каждый раз, когда он видел новости о пятнадцатилетних, кудрявых детях по имени Питер. Как будто его плечо не проткнуто, кончики пальцев не кровоточат, а коленки не разодраны к черту…

Этот ребенок.

\- Давай отвезем тебя домой, ребенок.

Говорит Тони и он не паникует, потому что Питер здесь, дышит и пока он делает все это, Тони сможет справиться со всем, что подкинет им вселенная.


End file.
